Red and Blue's Halloween
by SuperSegaliSister
Summary: Red and Blue go trick or treating and stay at Blue's house.
1. Chapter 1: Trick or Treating

Red and Blue's Halloween

"Blue…I'm scared!" Red cried, clinging onto the blue-hero's arm. Blue blushed, shaking Red off. "Who cares Red? There all in costumes!" He snapped back. Red sniffled as a ghost walked back. "Blue….I'm just so scared…please just keep them away!" Blue then looked down at Red with his scary clown mask on and Red 'eeped' and jumped back. "Blue stop it!" He shrieked. Red was dressed up like his usual self in a red tunic with little devil horns and a tail. It made him look even more adorable than usual. Blue was having a lot of fun terrifying Red and the other people in Hyrule with his mask. Red and Blue were trick or treating together. Shadow and Vio were also together, as where Green and Zelda. Blue had invited Red had been ecstatic. Vio, Shadow, Green, and Zelda had all found this funny. Now Red was skipping along, looking to cute for his own good, Blue following, blushing red.

"Blue my feet are starting to hurt." Red whined. Blue looked down at the smaller boy. "So?" He muttered. Red sniffled, "There to small for me!" Blue sighed. "Then why'd you buy them?" "I didn't!" Red wailed. "You did!" Blue blinked. "Oh yeah." He said. Blue yawned then. Red looked up. "You sleepy?" He asked innocently. Blue shrugged, "I didn't sleep to good last night." He said boredly. Red stopped, "Blue…is Shadow still giving you nightmares?" He asked. Blue shrugged, then nodded. "I guess." Red frowned. "If you just apologized to him…" He stared. "No way! I don't even know how to say those words!" Blue snapped. "What do you have nightmares about?" Red asked after a moment. "…N-nothing!" "I hear you shouting in your sleep sometimes." Red said softly. "Thank you." They said in unison as they got more candy. "What do I say?" Blue demanded. "W-well sometimes you…you um…say my name and tell me not to go…not to leave you all alone…"

Blue frowned. "I don't dream about those things!" He snarled. Red flinched. "S-sorry!" Blue glared down at him. "Your probably lying anyway.." Red blinked. "I'm not very good at lying. Or keeping secrets!" He protested. Blue smiled evily. "Hey Red?" He asked. "Um…yes?" Red asked nervously. "What's Shadow's biggest secret?" Red went pale, "Um n-n-n-nothing!" He squeaked. Blue smirked, "Nothing is it?" He asked, "I-I it doesn't have anything to do with Vio!" "Really now, it doesn't?" "N-no of course not! It's not like Vio and Shadow are a couple!" Blue smirked wider. "What's Green's biggest secret?" Red's eyes became even bigger, if possible. "Nothing!" He squealed. "It doesn't have anything to do with Zelda! Or me walking in on them while they were having sex!" Blue laughed, patting Red's back. "Oh Red." He said, smiling.

"Say….what's your biggest secret Red?" Sweat ran down Red's neck. "I-I can't tell you that one!" Blue rolled his eyes. "Really?" Red was shaking, "Uh..I…what's YOUR biggest secret Blue?" He questioned. Blue blushed. "Shut up Red." Red shrugged, "I'll tell you when we get home…"

"Wow Blue! Look at all our candy!" Red exclaimed happily, dumping his into the pile with Blue's. Blue nodded, grinning. "Hey why did you add all your candy into mine? Now it'll take forever to sort it. You'll have to stay here all night!" He exclaimed. "YAY!" Red squealed, hugging tightly onto Blue. Blue blushed bright red. "Wh-what?" He demanded. "You said I could stay the night!" Red explained happily. Blue groaned, trying to think of some way out of this. "Uh fine, whatever." Blue mumbled. Red smiled up at Blue, his big red eyes shining with happiness. "Thanks Blue." He whispered, laying against him. Blue pushed him off, grabbing some chocolate and stuffing it in his mouth. He swallowed, "So Red what's your biggest secret anyway?" Red gave another little 'eep' and hid under the bed. Blue sighed. "Red, c'mon. Tell me." Red sighed, then his little voice came out, "I think your cute." He whispered. Exhausted then, Red fell asleep. Blue was blushing red, not realizing the tiny boy was asleep. "Well…I think your cute to Red." Blue admitted.

After a few moments, Red hadn't replied, Blue became worried. "Red? Red?" He asked, "Red, this isn't funny!" He said, pulling Red out from under the bed and shaking him. Red yawned, "Hi…" He murmured sleepily. Blue blushed, "Uh why didn't you answer me?" Red blinked, "I fell asleep!" Blue sighed, "Did you fall asleep before or after you heard my secret? "What secret?" Red asked stupidly. Blue sighed in relief. "Thank the goddesses. How did you fall asleep anyway?" Red smiled cutely. "I was sleepy!"

"Bluuue can't I go to bed yet?" Red whined, his eyelids drooping. Blue frowned. He had been eating candy all night and trying to make Red do the same. Red had eaten about 5 candy bars, three lollipops and a lot of hard candy. "My tummy hurts really bad…." He whimpered. Blue sighed, "Ok, ok." Red crawled into Blue's bed. "Aren't you coming?" Red asked. Blue sighed again, getting into his bed. Red curled up into Blue's arm and fell asleep. Blue did the same soon afterwards.

Red was half awake, his stomach had stopped hurting and it was still dark out. Blue was crying out in his sleep. "R-red….Red…don't go…" He whimpered. "Mm not going anywhere Blue…" Red mumbled. Blue's hand tightened around Red's arm. Red realized Blue was sleeping and shook him. Blue didn't wake up. Red pushed on him, accidently pushing him off the bed. "Oops!" He squeaked. Blue sat up, "What the hell…?" He muttered, looking up to see Red watching him with concern in his eyes. "Are you ok Blue?" He asked. Blue shrugged. "W-well, you were having a nightmare so I, you' know, tried to wake you up, but then I accidently rolled you off the bed." Blue sighed, getting up. "I'm going for a walk." He muttered, walking off.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow's promise

Chapter 2

Vio entered Blue's house, surprised to see Red laying in Blue's bed. He smirked, "Good morning Red." He said in a soft, cool tone. Red sat up, "Hi Vio!" He said happily. "Blue went out for a walk if you were looking for him." Vio smirked again, "Did you and Blue finally do it?" A look of pure innocent confusion crossed Red's face. "Do what?" He asked. "Well, Red. Your in Blue's bed, your hat and tunic are off, and Blue's not here. What could I possible be thinking?" Red thought about this. "Um….'' He said, clearly not understanding. Vio laughed quietly. "Anyway Red, have you seen Shadow?" Red shook his head. "Nope!" He said happily. "How come?" Vio sighed, " We had a little fight, because I didn't get him anything for his birthday." "Ohhh." Red nodded, and pulled a black chocker necklace out of his pocket. "I found this yesterday, why don't you give it to him?" Red asked sweetly. Vio smiled. "Thank you Red. If you see Shadow, tell him I'm looking for him, all right?" Red smiled sweetly. "Of course Vio!" He said happily. Vio smiled back, then raised one eyebrow at Red's sudden scared expression. "What is it Red?" He asked gently. "Well see, I told Blue about you and Shadow…Shadow will probably give me nightmares and I can't ask you to ask him not to." He whimpered. Vio sighed, hugging Red. "Don't worry about it Red, I'll find him and tell him not to." Red's smiled returned. "Thanks Vio!" Vio nodded, getting up, and leaving.

Shadow walked into Blue's room. He knew Red was there. Blue was thinking about Red right now. And Shadow had seen in Blue's memory about Red telling his secret. Shadow was not happy about this. As he strutted in, his deep red eyes bore into Red's. "Um…h-hi Shadow." Red said, as sweet and innocent as he could. Shadow sat down on the bed. "Hello Red. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Red winced, "Um…no?" He squeaked. Shadow raised one eyebrow. "Really now?" "OK, OK I TOLD BLUE!" He wailed. Shadow smirked. "I know. Now I'm going to give you a nice sleep…full of nightmares…" He said in a silky smooth voice. Red instantly fell asleep, into a nightmare-filled horror.

_"Blue?" Red asked, pain filling his voice. He was kissing Shadow…He looked happy. Blue turned. "Oh. Its _you._" He said, as if he was suddenly disgusted by Red. "I hate you." He said simply. "And myself. SO I cheated on you with Shadow, and now I'm going to kill myself." Suddenly, they were at an edge of a cliff, and Blue jumped off. "BLUE!" Red screamed. _Red's nightmares were like this, everyone worse and more gruesome than the last.

When Blue walked in, he saw Red, screaming and sobbing in his sleep. "Shadow…" He said, hate in his voice. How DARE he do this to Red. What the _hell _did Red ever do to him. Then Blue's heart sank. "He told me Shadow's biggest secret." He whispered. This was HIS fault. It hurt him so much to see Red like this. He sat down next to him. "Red! Red wake up!" He exclaimed, shaking him. Red sat straight up. "Blue!" He screamed again. He saw Blue and practically crushed Blue in a hug. "Oh, Blue!" He sobbed, "You were dead, over and over, and over again!" He sobbed. Blue pulled back. "Shadow did this to you?" Red nodded miserably. "Uh huh." Blue stood up, "I'll take care of him." He snarled, storming out.

"Shadow!" Blue shouted, stomping into his and Vio's house. Vio was out, and Shadow was wearing necklace Red had given to Vio to give to him. "Yes Blue?" He asked boredly. "Why the hell did you give those nightmares to Red?" He snarled. Shadow looked up from playing with his sword. "Because I found it amusing." He said. Blue glared at him. "Well stop it! You're hurting him!" Shadow smirked, "But I'm hurting you even more. That's the amusing part." "I don't care what you do to me! Just stay the hell away from Red!" Shadow pondered this. "You know what Blue?" He asked, "I will." Blue grinned, "Really Shad" He was cut off. "On one condition." _Of course. _Blue thought, sighing. "What condition?" It couldn't be that bad… "You stay away from Red." "…What?" Shadow smirked, "You stay away from Red, act mean and rude and hateful to him. If you do that, I won't touch him, I'll make sure nothing touches him. He'll never have another nightmare." Shadow promised, his red eyes glinting. Blue sighed, "I hate you." He said, seething with rage. Shadow smirked, "What's your decision?" "…I'll do it."

Blue got back home, and saw Red sitting and pulling his tunic and hat back on. He brightened, seeing his crush. "Hi Blue!" He said. Blue glared at him. "I think its time for you to leave." Red's eyes widened with hurt. "Wh-what?" Blue glared harder. "Get out!" Red whimpered, then left. Blue turned, so Red wouldn't see his tears.


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up

Chapter 3

Vio entered Red's room, having a sinking feeling about how dark it was. "Red?" he called out softly. He saw the small boy, hugging his knees to his chest, with his forehead resting on them. "Red?" Vio tried again. Red's head jerked up. He was sadder than Vio had ever seen him before. "Oh, Red…" he murmured, sitting down next to him, and wrapping him in a hug. "Goddess Red…" he murmured as Red clung to him, starting to cry. "What is it? What's going on between you and Blue?" Red gave a sob. "I-I don't know! He just came home and told me to leave! Then I went by today and he screamed at me to get out and said that…that…he hated me!"

"Red…" Vio murmured, rocking him in his arms.

"And he does it all the time but usually just l-laughs it off. B-but this time he d-didn't laugh! He sounded like he really meant it!" Red sobbed into Vio's shoulder.

"Shh…it's ok Red." Vio whispered. "Did you do anything that could make him…?"

"No!" Red cried. "He just came home from Shadow's and freaked out on me!"

Vio sighed, "Red maybe Shadow did something to make him like this." Red sniffled, looking up at his friend.

"In the mean time, let's see one of your trademark smiles, ok?" Vio murmured. Red looked up, forcing a tiny, wavering smile onto his lips. Vio sighed, then smiled back. "That's better Red. I'll see you soon. And Blue will be with me." He promised. "Ok Vio…" Red said uncertainly.

"Hey Shadow." Vio said sweetly, coming in. Shadow looked up and smiled. "Vio." he said. "Of course." Vio murmured, sitting next to him. Shadow frowned, seeing the concerned look on Vio's face. "What's going on?" he asked. Vio sighed. "Its Red."

"What about Red?"

"He and Blue must have had a huge fight. Blue's not talking to Red at all, and Red's extremely depressed." Vio murmured.

"He hasn't slept in four days." Shadow muttered.

"Huh?" Vio asked.

"Red, he hasn't slept in four days."

"What?" Vio exclaimed, jumping up.

Shadow sighed, "That can't be good, can it?"

"Of course not Shadow!" Vio cried. "Soon he'll start having hallucinations, and maybe even go insane!"

Shadow went pale. "Oh goddess. This is all my fault!" He whispered. Vio sighed, kissing his scared lover. "Don't worry. I'll fix this."

"Blue?" Vio asked, coming in. Blue looked up, "What?" He mumbled. "Come on. We're going to Red's." Blue sat up straight. "No! I can't!" Vio glared at him. "I know what happened between you and Shadow. Now Red hasn't slept in four days! We are going to Red's even if I have to drag you there!" Blue gasped, "Four days?" he snarled. "Goddess Vio! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Vio smirked, watching Blue sprint off to Red's house.

"Red! Damnit, Red!" Blue shouted, stomping through Red's house. He saw Red, curled in the fetal position, crying softly. He blinked, and sat up. Then he gasped, scrambling back. "Ah! Stay away from me!" He shrieked. Blue blinked, "Wh-what?" he stammered. _Does Red hate me that much?_ "Red…Red its me. Blue." Blue murmured, taking a step closer. Red stumbled back, "Get away! Why are you attacking me, I don't even have a sword, why are you so cruel?" He wailed. Blue blinked then realized Red was hallucinating. "Red! Red snap out of it!" Blue said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Red started to cry, trying to break free. "Let me go!" He wailed. Blue started hard at the smaller boy. Something seemed to snap inside Red and he collapsed, asleep, into Blue's arms.

Three days later, Red opened his eyes. He was laying in Blue's bed, Blue was sitting next to him. "Nice to see your eyes again." Blue whispered, smiling down to him. Red blinked, "Hi.." he said sleepily. Blue chuckled down at the adorable little boy. He looked even cuter when he was just waking up. Red smiled a little bit. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked sleepily. Blue shrugged, "About….three days? Anyway, you hungry?" he asked. Red's eyes widened. "Very!" he exclaimed.

After breakfast, Red was tired again. Blue picked him up and carried him to bed. "Blue…have you had anymore nightmares?" Blue frowned, "Actully…no."


End file.
